breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
The first season of Breadwinners officially premiered on February 22, 2014, on Nickelodeon, but a first-look, or "beak peek", aired on February 17, 2014. Season 1 will consist of 20 full episodes, which are made up of 40 individual 11-minute episodes. New episodes air Saturday mornings right after new episodes of Sanjay and Craig at 11 a.m. Throughout the series, SwaySway, the upbeat leader of the flock, and Buhdeuce, the loyal booty-shakin’ co-pilot, go on crazy adventures together. From eating a loaf of Stank Bread and getting lost in the bread mines, to record-breaking attempts for most bread deliveries in one day, nothing will stop this duo from making the delivery while shaking their tail feathers. Voice cast Main cast *Robbie Daymond as SwaySway *Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce Supporting cast *Alexander Polinsky as Jelly *Fred Tatasciore as Bread Maker *S. Scott Bullock as T-Midi *Audrey Wasileski as Rambamboo *Kari Wahlgren as Ketta *Nolan North as Oonski the Great *Michael-Leon Wooley as Mr. Pumpers Minor cast *John DiMaggio as the Lava Mole *April Winchell as Mama Monster *Cree Summer as Mrs. Furfle Episodes {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center" width="100%" |- ! scope="col" style="background: green; color: white" width="6.4%" | No. in Series ! scope="col" style="background: green; color: white" width="6.4%" | No. in Season ! scope="col" style="background: green; color: white" width="35.2%" | Title ! scope="col" style="background: green; color: white" width="36%" | Air date ! scope="col" style="background: green; color: white" width="11.2%" | U.S. viewers (in millions) |- | 1a || 1a || Thug Loaf || rowspan="2" | February 17, 2014 || rowspan="2" |2.819 |- | 1b || 1b || Mine All Mine |- | 2a || 2a || Stank Breath || rowspan="2" | February 22, 2014 || rowspan="2" |2.684 |- | 2b || 2b || Frog Day Afternoon |- | 3a || 3a || Employee of the Month || rowspan="2" | March 1, 2014 || rowspan="2" |2.375 |- | 3b || 3b || Brocrastination |- | 4a || 4a || Rocket Trouble || rowspan="2" | March 8, 2014 || rowspan="2" |2.284 |- | 4b || 4b || The Brave and the Mold |- | 5a || 5a || Lost at Pond || rowspan="2" | March 15, 2014 || rowspan="2" |2.840 |- | 5b || 5b || From Bad to Nurse |- | 6a || 6a || Love Loaf || rowspan="2" | March 22, 2014 || rowspan="2" |2.209 |- | 6b || 6b || Beach Day of Horror |- | 7a || 7a || Quazy for Vanessa || rowspan="2" | May 31, 2014 || rowspan="2" |1.900 |- | 7b || 7b || Tunnel of Fear |- | 8a || 8a || Driver's Breaducation || rowspan="2" | June 7, 2014 || rowspan="2" |2.029 |- | 8a || 8a || Food Fight Club |- | 9a || 9a || Diner Ducks || rowspan="2" | June 14, 2014 || rowspan="2" |TBA |- | 9b || 9b || Switcheroo |- | 10a || 10a || Introducktions || rowspan="2" | September 20, 2014 || rowspan="2" |1.976 |- | 10b || 10b || Fowl Feud |- | 11a || 11a || Insane in the Crane Game || rowspan="2" | September 27, 2014 || rowspan="2" |TBA |- | 11b || 11b || Buhdeuce Goes Berserks |- | 12a || 12a || Lil Loafie || rowspan="2" | October 4, 2014 || rowspan="2" |TBA |- | 12b || 12b || Oonski the Grateful |- | 13a || 13a || TNT-Midi || rowspan="2" | October 11, 2014 || rowspan="2" |TBA |- | 13b || 13b || Poltergoose |- | 14 || 14 || Night of the Living Bread || October 18, 2014 || TBA |- | 15a || 15a || Pizzawinners || rowspan="2" | November 1, 2014 || rowspan="2" |TBA |- | 15b || 15b || Yeasterday |- | 16a || 16a || Space Ducks || rowspan="2" | November 15, 2014 || rowspan="2" |TBA |- | 16b || 16b || Kettastrophe |- | 17a || 17a || Pondgea's Got Talent || rowspan="2" | November 22 2014 || rowspan="2" |TBA |- | 17b || 17b || Raging Mole Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes